King Bob tells the truth and gets ungrounded
Cast King Bob and Mundy-Eric Ashley Spinelli-Julie Mr. Lee-Steven Me-Steven Mr. Mundy-Alan King Bob's mom-Kimberly Therapist-Lee Plot King Bob stands up for himself. Transcript (In Miss Grotke's classroom, Miss Grotke is talking to Spinelli) Miss Grotke: Okay, Spinelli. Are you ready to go to the math room for the competition? Spinelli: Yes, Miss Grotke. I won't let you down. (In Miss Finster's classroom, Miss Finster is talking to Mundy) Miss Finster: Mundy, I want you to go to the math room and get ready for the math room for the competition? Mundy: What?! Are you kidding me?! Miss Finster: Go to the math room and don't fail me. Don't fail the math test, understand? Otherwise, you will be given detention, comprende? Mundy: Yes, Miss Finster. (Mundy walks off to the math room for the competition. Then he enters the competition and enters the math room and meets up with Mundy and King Bob. Mr Lee is hosting as a math teacher) Mr. Lee: Okay class, it's time for some math. Spinelli, if you add the square products of 24 and 7, what square product will you get? Ashley Spinelli: Well, the square product of 24 is 576 and the square product of 7 is 49 so they add up to 625, which is the square product of 25. Mr. Lee: That's correct. (Mundy passes the big fat meanie to King Bob) King Bob: Big Fat Meanie?! Hey, you can't do that! He's the teacher! Mr. Lee: What about the teacher?! King Bob: Before you confront me, I wasn't the one who drew the big fat meanie. It was Mundy. Mundy: Robert, you don't ruin other people's plans! Now say you're sorry to me right now! King Bob: No, Conrad! I'm not going to apologize! You drew the big fat meanie, not me! Mundy: Stop being mean to me! You and your sceptres are even worse than our substitute principal because they always get me in trouble! King Bob: And you trying to get me into trouble doesn't fix anything! Mundy: It's really ignorant to rat on other people... King Bob: ...who are trying to get others in trouble for things he/she didn't do! That's baloney! Mr. Lee: Break it up! Which one of you is telling the truth?! King Bob: It is I! Mundy drew the big fat meanie! I had nothing to do with it! Mundy: What?! He keeps on ruining my plans! Punish him! Mr. Lee: Apparently, King Bob is telling the truth so you're the one who's going to the principal's office! Mundy (walking out): I really hate you Trebor! King Bob: I heard that, Darnoc! Mr. Lee: And for you Robert, since you spoke up, I'm giving you 10 homework passes. Use them wisely. King Bob: Thank you. You're the best. (at the office) Mundy: Man, this is the fifth time I'm here and also, I thought you're at the Insane Hospital. Me: Actually, I got freed by Carson and Dot! Do you know what landed you here this time? Mundy: I drew a big fat meanie and then I tried to blame King Bob. Me: You tried to blame it on King Bob oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You're getting Suspension Level 10! Get out now! Mundy (running out): I really hate you! Me (after door slams): Make that Suspension Level 11! (to myself) Man, I hate these bullies. I got it. I'm going to call a therapist to hypnotize me. (15 minutes later) Therapist: Fluttershy106, why are you in Principal Prickly's office? Me: I'm actually the substitute principal and I need your help. Therapist: Why? Me: The thing is whenever these Third Street School bullies make grounded videos out of me, it makes me psycho... Therapist: ...and you get sent to the insane hospital. Me: You took the words out of my mouth. Anyways, can you put me in a state in case the next time these bullies make grounded videos out of me? Therapist: Why? Me: Because if a police officer comes, I would tell him that I have autism and it really annoys me if any bully makes grounded videos out of me. Can you do this to me so I won't end up in the insane hospital for the third time? Therapist: Okay. (15 minutes later) Therapist: There. If you're in that kind of situation again, just calmly tell the police officer you have autism and he'll deal with these bullies. Me: I'll do it from now on. (at Mundy's house) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, I can't believe you drew the Big Fat Meanie and tried to blame King Bob! Also, your substitute principal was put in a state where he won't be sent to the insane hospital! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! (at King Bob's house) King Bob's mom: Robert, thank you for speaking up in school! You are now ungrounded forever. You can do whatever you like. Category:King Bob's Adventures Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Ungrounded Stuff